Claire Temple/Gallery
A gallery of images of Claire Temple. ''Daredevil Screenshots Season One [[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: ''Cut Man]] Claire-Temple-finds-Daredevil.jpg CTemple-CaringForMMurdock-S1E2.jpg Claire-Temple-treats-Daredevil-torch.jpg Claire_Temple's_Apartment.png MMurdock-BloodyCU-S1E2.jpg Claire-Temple-speaks-to-Murdock-sofa.jpg Daredevil-Clare-Temple-sofa-treatment.jpg Daredevil200.jpg MMurdock-Chocking-S1E2.jpg Claire-Temple-treats-Daredevil-heartbeat.jpg MMurdock-KnifeAttack-S1E2.jpg Daredevil39.jpg Claire-Temple-speaks-to-Seymond.jpg Daredevil32.jpg Daredevil-fire-extinguisher.jpg Claire-Temple-Roof.jpg MaskedManCTemple-S1E2.jpg Claire-Temple-Mask.jpg MMurdock-QuestionsSemyon-S1E2.jpg MMurdock-LeavesCTemple-S1E2.jpg [[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] Apartment 412.png Claire-Temple-treats-Murdock-S1E4.jpg Claire-Temple-Kidnapped.jpg Claire-Temple-Tortured.jpg Claire-Temple-Rescued-S1E4.jpg [[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] Daredevil-World-on-Fire-World-on-Fire-30621.jpg Claire-Temple-Treated-by-Murdock.jpg World on Fire.PNG Claire-Temple-tells-Murdock-to-stop.jpg [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] Claire-Temple-Working.jpg Claire-Temple-Phonecall1.jpg Claire-Temple-watches-the-news.jpg [[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] P5ott41dtmq1isxoako8.jpg P5ott41dtmq1isxoako8(1).jpg Claire-Temple-S1E11.jpg [[New York's Finest|Episode 2.03: New York's Finest]] Temple Foggy.JPG Nelson Temple patient.JPG Temple checks records.JPG [[The Man in the Box|Episode 2.10: The Man in the Box]] Claire Hand Patient.JPG MahoneyMeetingTemple.jpg Temple Murdock talk.JPG Temple Boy Alive.JPG Claire DDevil rooftops.JPG Temple Warning.JPG Temple horror.JPG [[.380|Episode 2.11: .380]] Temple Delgado Death.JPG Temple helps Daredevil.JPG Ddtt74-1-.jpg Ddtt41-1-.jpg Claire autopsy.JPG Temple quits.JPG Promotional Season One Avengers Tower Daredevil.png MotionPoster.jpg Daredevil Poster 05.png Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg DaredevilProfile1.png Daredevil Banner.jpg DaredevilCastPic.jpg File 01-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg File 03-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Matt Murdock -Daredevil.jpg File 05-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg File 06-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg Season Two Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 banner.png ''Jessica Jones Screenshots Season One [[AKA Smile|Episode 1.13: ''AKA Smile]] JJ-ClaireTemple-Treats-LukeCage.jpg JJ-ClaireTemple-Elevator.jpg JJS01E13_Claire_checks_Luke_pulse.png ClaireTemple-leaves-hospital-JJ.jpg ClaireTemple-injects-LukeCage.jpg S01e13_214.jpg S01e13_434.jpg S01e13_415.jpg S01e13_629.jpg ClaireTemple-Meets-LukeCage-JJ.jpg JJS01E13_Claire_drinks.png ''Luke Cage Screenshots Season One [[Just to Get a Rep|Episode 1.05. ''Just to Get a Rep]] Claire on the streets.png Claire Soledad.jpg Soledad Claire Lunch.jpg Claire Mom Comfort.jpg [[Suckas Need Bodyguards|Episode 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards]] Claire Luke Meetup.png Claire Luke Coffee.png Claire watches Luke.JPG Suckas Needs Bodyguards.PNG Cage Questions Scarfe.JPG Temple operates Scarfe.JPG Defenders 04.jpg Temple Scarfe Bullet.JPG Temple Scarfe Concerned.JPG Cage Scarfe evidence reveal.jpg Temple Mother Call.JPG Cage-ReturningToPops-S1E6.jpg Temple Mother Van.JPG Temple Scarfe Vitals.JPG Claire and Scarfe.png Cage Temple Walk.jpg [[Manifest|Episode 1.07: Manifest]] Claire Luke.png Claire Advice.png [[Blowin' Up the Spot|Episode 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot]] LCage-AmbulanceRide.jpg CageTemple-HidingFromDiamondback.jpg CageTemple-BulletRemoval.jpg LCage-FindingWoundedMKnight-S1E8.jpg [[DWYCK|Episode 1.09: DWYCK]] LCage-ReunitingWithCTemple-S1E9.jpg LCageShirtless-CTemple-S1E9.jpg Nb.jpg [[Take It Personal|Episode 1.10: Take It Personal]] LCage-PulledOutOfAcidBath.jpg LCageCTemple-PostOperation.jpg LukeAndClaire-ZipDrive.jpg CageTemple-WatchingComputer.jpg LCage-NBursteinConfession-S1E10.jpg LCage-OutdoorChat-S1E10.jpg CageTemple-ReturningToChurch.jpg LCage-VisitingOldChurch.jpg LCage-DGriffithWarning-S1E10.jpg CageTemple-SpottingDiamondback-S1E10.jpg [[Now You're Mine|Episode 1.11. Now You're Mine]] MistyKnight-PatchedUp-GunShot.jpg Shades-vs-Temple.jpg Claire Misty Bond.PNG [[You Know My Steez|Episode 1.13: You Know My Steez]] Luke Arrested.JPG Luke and claire.png Claire Colleen ad.JPG Promotional Season One Claire Temple Poster.jpg Luke Cage S1 characters.jpg Luke-Cage-Still-1.jpg Pop.jpg Clair.jpg 14449931 1299621626723850 1525924237560263440 n.png Season Two Claire Temple S2 Promo.png Claire Infobox Season 2.png Behind the Scenes ''Season One Luke Cage BTS 3.png Rafe Claire Luke Misty.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 9.jpg Luke Cage BTS 4.png Luke Cage BTS 9.png Luke Cage BTS 10.png Rosario Dawson BTS 2.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 6.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 30.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 8.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 13.jpg Fab Five Freddy BTS.jpg Season Two Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 1.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 7.jpg Iron Fist Screenshots Season One [[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: ''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] Wing, Claire and Rand dine together.jpg Confused Claire.PNG Claire solution.PNG Danny Claire.jpg [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episodes 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] Iron Fist Coleen Wing Claire Temple.jpg The Blessing of Many Fractures.png ClaireVsHandSoldier.jpg [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episode 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] DannyColleenClaireGaoINDOJO.jpg Gaocaptured1.png Claire Temple Iron Fist.jpg The Mistress of All Agonies.png BakutoSendsAwayClaire.png BakutoComfortsColleen.png [[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] DavosComplimentingClaire.png DavosProtectingClaire.png Davos-IllMakeHimIfIHaveTo.png IF111 WingAndTemple01.png [[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] DannyTalkingAboutParents DPWF.jpg Behind the Scenes Lewis Tan Rosario Dawson.jpg ''The Defenders Season One Screenshots Claire wants coffee.PNG Cage Temple reunited.PNG Temple Cage Reunites.PNG The Defenders still 6.jpg TD102 ClaireTemple01.png TD105 RandAndTemple01.png TakeShelter.png TD105 ColleenAndTemple01.png DD-LeadingTeam-Defenders.jpeg Claire beaten up.PNG Claire witness explosion.PNG Defenders_(Midland_Circle_Aftermath).png TD108 NelsonTempleCage.png Behind the Scenes Rosario_Dawson.jpg Rosario_Dawson1.jpg Rosario_Dawson2.jpg Rosario_Dawson3.jpg Rosario_Dawson4.jpg Rosario_Dawson5.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson1.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson2.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson3.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson4.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson5.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson6.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson7.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson8.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson9.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson10.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson11.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson12.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson13.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson15.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson16.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson17.jpg Mike_Rosario.jpg Mike_Rosario1.jpg Mike_Rosario2.jpg Mike_Rosario3.jpg Mike_Rosario4.jpg Defenders _bts _1.png Defenders _bts _2.png Defenders _bts _3.png Defenders _bts _4.png Defenders_bts_5.png Defenders_bts_6.png Defenders_bts_7.png Defenders_bts_8.png Defenders_bts_9.jpg Defenders_bts_10.jpg Defenders_bts_11.jpg Defenders_bts_12.jpg Defenders_bts_13.jpg Defenders_bts_14.jpg Defenders_bts_15.jpg Defenders_bts_16.jpg Defenders_bts_17.jpg Rosario Dawson6.jpg Rosario Dawson7.jpg Rosario Dawson8.jpg Rosario Dawson9.jpg Rosario Dawson10.jpg Rosario Dawson11.jpg Claire Flowers 1.jpg Claire Flowers 2.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 1.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 2.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 3.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 4.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 5.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 6.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 7.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 8.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 9.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 10.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 11.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 12.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 13.jpg Claire Luke Standing 1.jpg Claire Luke Standing 2.jpg Promotional Defenders 9.JPG Comics Jessica Jones Claire Temple Comic.PNG Temple and Jones Comic.PNG Merchandise Iron Fist'' Cage.jpg Category:Galleries